If you can't say it, write it
by tricc
Summary: Chuck and Blair. Both 7 year olds at English Class write about a person they've met at school. Funny, Fluffy.


If you can't say it, write it.

Summary: Chuck and Blair. Both 7 year olds at English Class write about a person they've met at school. Humor/Romance

**Blair Waldorf. Essay about a person she doesn't like at school.**

Title: If it's even possible to hate someone that much.

_Chuck Bass is the most irritating human being to ever step foot on this school, if not the earth. He has called me a female dog numerous times these past few months that I've been seated with him. I've been stuck next to him in class since the teacher won't let me take a different seat. I once threw my Versace headband at him, when he once again, insulted me. It served him right. He deserves every single headband thrown at him. Oh, and that annoying scarf! It's ghastly to see all wrapped in his neck. Whenever I see it the next thing I always want to do is to choke him with that J. Press scarf. I defiantly loathe Chuck Bass!_

**Chuck Bass. Essay about a person he doesn't like at school.**

Title: Headbands hurt and so does she.

_this girl blair waldorf thinks she knows everything. she makes fun of me. she hates me and I dont really know why. she sits next to me in front of the class becos the teacher said i will lurn to behave well if i was seated next to the honor student. but she only made me badder than i all ready was. she throo lots of her dumb headbands at my head becos i call her a bitch (its a baaaad word!) but she started it and i all ways get in giant trubble because of her. i dont ever want a girl in my life. blair is only pretty to look at but she makes me want to push her into the Bethesda fountain. she is annoying and self fish and I most sertenly hate blair waldorf and her pain full headbands! She dusnt even care that im chuck bass! What is wrong with her!_

**Blair Waldorf. Essay about a person she likes at school.**

Title: Who do I, really?

_Nathaniel Archibald. My dream man, my prince charming, my…_

_…_

_Scratch that. Since Miss Mullen reminded us that no one will be able to read this but her, I figured maybe I should be real about this one. She's my favorite teacher after all. Okay, but no one can know, okay Miss? It'll be our little secret. Okay, moving on. I don't understand Chuck Bass. A second I hate him, and then the next I feel like… I like him. It's strange and odd and weird and not supposed to happen! Everybody expects me to like Nate, when I never really did. He's too blonde, and too golden that it's a little sickening. He's not my type. How could I like someone who's so different than I am? Not to mention Nate is the dumbest student in class. Even Chuck is smarter than him, even though I know Chuck's essays are horrible. Something about that annoying yet adorable smirk makes me melt a little inside like butter in heat. His dark features are so perfect. He even stays with me for a long conversation about me complaining about Nate. There it is, I have a small tiny, little, itty-bitty crush on Chuck Bass. But wait no, I do not like him. Or maybe I do. Wait, I don't, Or perhaps- Ugh! Someone help me!_

**Chuck Bass. Essay about a person he likes at school.**

Title: I may be Chuck Bass. But she's Blair Waldorf.

_i dont like people. im chuck bass! …ugh! i was supposed to pass this paper to miss mullen only saying the writings above but she wont let me unless i chews a person i like in this school. she's kidding right! oh allright! ummmmmmmmmmmm ummmmmmmmm ummm… well there is one girl. but you cant tell anybuddy about this, okay! if you do, im telling my father and he will have you executed with his big, scary buddy guards! okay my seat mate… blair waldorf. she drives me insane like how my driver arthur drives my limo. no one knows i like her not even my best friend nathaniel because i know blair likes him… and not me. whenever i see her i feel weird stuff inside my tummy. feels like fluttering. i don't know what they are but sum times when we have long talks about her and nate and how nate likes serena and not her. i feel like hugging her just to make her feel okay again becos whenever she is sad she makes me sadder and i don't like it when im sad. i just like talking to her. sum thing i prefer not doing with other girls. no one but her. sum times i cant even sleep or think straight becos of her. don't tell anyone okay! im warning you. oh no, i like blair waldorf. ssshhhhhhhh_

**Blair Waldorf. Writing her Valentine card to Chuck Bass.**

_Happy Valentine's Chuck! Not that you care about Valentine's but anyway, you're my friend so here's your card! Thank you for always sticking by me when Serena or Nate couldn't. You've always been my favorite friend, cause you know, you can't be my best friend because that's Serena! You know, Chuck I never took you for a lifesaver. Okay, I will admit. But only because it's Valentine's day. If you were never a part of my life I never would've had a reason for not giving up on myself, especially when my Mother said I was weak, or gaining weight. You were always there for me, and I will always be there for you._

_Love, B._

**Chuck Bass. Writing his first ever Valentine card.**

_hi blair. happy valentines! I hope you have fun with nathaniel today. i know you have the day planned out in your scrapbook. dont be mad at me im sorry i just had to take a peek!oh and sorry for calling you a girl. I know I should call you a 'woman' now. anyways dont worry about nate becos i know i dont tell you this a lot… but youre beautiful. actually youre the most beautiful girl i have ever seen. all I see in serena is just a mop of yellow hair and she does nothing but scream about ice cream and cheese. so happy valentines… dont ever be sad becos my father can and will execute anyone who makes you cry. just call me, okay? happy valentines. have a great one._

_Love, CB._

_P.S. don't let anybody tell you, youre not powerful. youre the most powerful woman I know. a painful headband throwing woman at that. just the blair i know. oh and don't tell anyone I wrote a valentine card! cos don't you forget im still chuck bass. but im not without you._

**Tail Fin.**

**Love it, Hate it? Enlighten me. **Xoxo Tricia


End file.
